Life Of The Wolf Hunter
by ICEBREAK94
Summary: In A World Where Humans And Wolves Co-Exist, Follow A Young Wolf's Story And Their Struggles Through Life. Rated M For Bad Language, Gore And Adult Themes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Trying to write a new fanfic after a very long time. Not sure how good it is.

Chapter 1: Prologue

At the edge of Vale city stands a huge mountain, known as the flame mountain, representing Vale as the country of fire. At its peak is a huge building, which is three stories high and is the length of six houses. This is the den of the Vale wolves. These wolves weren't you ordinary wolves, they look like wolves one minute and the next look like the average human.

But that's not all, when in their human form, their most common form; they still have their wolf traits. These traits were heightened sense of small, extra sensitive hearing and fanged teeth of a predator instead of regular human teeth. The colour of their fur is also the colour of their hair. This meant that if it was an unusual colour for humans, it didn't necessarily mean the same for wolves.

This story starts with two young wolves, or rather, wolf pups on one of the lower cliffs of Mt. Flame. One wolf had short spiked, bright red hair and the other with short spiked black hair with a blue stripe on the right. The wolves were wrestling each other, when the red haired one pinned the other **"looks like it's my win, Kenzo"**. The black wolf, now known as Kenzo, sighed **"yeah yeah Sai"**. The two wolves the proceeded to sit on the edge of the cliff, looking into the distance and down below at some random members of their pack **"so tomorrow's the big day, right Sai?"**. Sai turned to grin at Kenzo **"yep tomorrow I turn seventeen, which means I finally reach adulthood"**. Kenzo smirked **"yeah but have you found yourself a mate yet?"** Sai simply growled in response. The black wolf laughed at his friends response **"don't worry I'm sure you'll find one soon"**. The two wolves then continued to look over the horizon in silence.

Down in the first floor of the wolf den, was where the gym was located. The inside had two areas the first was full of training equipment and the other was an open area for sparring/practicing. At the edge of the training area were some punching bags, one of which had a young female wolf punching the life out of it. The female had long black hair, styled into a ponytail and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Every couple of hits, she mixed in her legs for a quick kick. After another half an hour she stopped, panting from her work out as another female entered the gym **"you really shouldn't push yourself this hard Skyla"** the female said as she walked over. Skyla wiped her towel across her face **"but if I didn't, how can I improve?"** she smirked. **"Also how would I be strong enough to protect you, eh Katarina?"** Katarina refused to keep eye contact with her **"I can take care of myself"** Skyla gave her a serious look **"ok, I get it. But I still think you could tone your training down a bit at least"** Skyla smiled **"I'll try mistress"** she said with a slightly cocky tone **"I don't want to lose my only follower*, because I'm not that great at fighting"** Skyla then nudged her nose under Katarina's chin* **"I'm not going anywhere mistress. Don't forget I'm a ninja, I don't give people a chance to see me"**.

NOTE*:

Follower: A wolf that has sworn their eternal loyalty to another wolf. They serve their master/mistress's every command, no matter the request. They are given a mark by their master as a symbol of ownership.

Nudge under chin: It is a symbol of submission but can also be a sign of affection.

Review and let me know what you think!

ICEBREAK94 OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Princess

Apologies for the length of the previous chapter! This one is a lot longer.

I'm trying to release these once a week.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 2: The Gold Princess

As the sun set over Vale city, the two young wolves descended the cliffs towards the den **"I'll beat you one day Sai" **Sai chuckles **"no you won't, followers don't beat their master"** Sai laughs while Kenzo grumbles under his breath.

The wolves of Vale all look quite similar in their clothing and hair styles. This is because it's the most comfortable as they can still feel their fur, even in human form. Whenever a wolf is born the current Alpha issues the new pup with a set of dog tags one tag with their name and date of birth and another which is blank but bordered with flames, symbolising the Vale wolves.

Sai has short, spiked red hair, dark green eyes and wears a black sleeveless shirt, red cargo shorts and red street trainers along with his wolf tags. His wolf tags also have a star on the blank tag; this is a symbol that he is in the bloodline of the Alpha. Kenzo has short, spiked black hair, Gold eyes and wears a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo shorts and white street trainers along with his wolf tags.

As the two wolves enter the den, they are greeted by Sai's father **"good evening Alpha" "good evening Kenzo" **Alpha responds. Alpha smirks **"so pup tomorrow you're finally an adult" **Sai looks up **"Yep. Can't wait"** he says proudly. Alpha chuckles **"how does the hunt for a mate going?"** Sai sighs **"not very well"** Sai looks down defeated. Kenzo looks at Sai then Alpha **"Alpha, master is trying but..."** Alpha raises his hand to stop him **"no worries Kenzo, I understand that is difficult for Sai. However you have found a female have you not?"** Kenzo flashes his fangs in a toothy grin **"Oh yeah, she's the best. And in a week and a half's time she'll be mine" **Alpha smiles **"good for you boy. So Sai if I may interfere slightly, I have an idea"**. Sai raises an eyebrow **"yeah?" ** Alpha chuckles lowly **"come with me, we're going to visit the leader of the Gold wolves"** Sai looks down in defeat and sighs **"fine, come on Kenzo" **his follower nodding in response.

The two young wolves followed behind the Alpha to the Gold Wolf den, which was located on the top floor of the den in the eastern wing. Alpha has short, spiked red hair, dark green eyes and wears a black shirt, red tracksuit trousers and black boots along with his wolf tags. His wolf tags also have a black star on the blank tag; this is a symbol that he is the alpha (previous alpha's also have a black star).

The eastern wing is decorated with various shades of gold, dedicated to the wolves that it houses. Alpha turned towards the two younger wolves **"let me do the talking to start with pup" **Sai nods in response. As they enter deeper into the den they notice a throne-like chair in the centre of the main room. On this throne sat a female with long golden hair, styled into a ponytail, she had striking golden eyes and was wearing a black shirt, yellow tracksuit trousers and black street trainers. Her wolf tags were concealed. The female looks up at the three males **"hello Alpha what a pleasant surprise"** the female greeted as she got up off the throne and walked over. Alpha looked up at her as she approached **"ah Kayla, beautiful as always"** he says with a smirk.

Kayla smiles **"you are too kind Alpha. If I may cut to the chase, what brings you to the gold wolf wing?" **Alpha signals towards Sai **"well I was wondering if your pup was around. I'd like her to meet my pup you see"**. Kayla nods **"I see. Well I believe that she went to get her follower from god knows where. So I have no clue when she'll be back" **she explained while sighing. Just as Kayla had said that, two young females enter the gold wolf den. The leading female has long black hair, left down with parted bangs. The left side of her bangs is gold in colour. She has lilac eyes and is wearing a short sleeved gold hoodie, dark grey cargo shorts and black street trainers. Her wolf tags are concealed. The other female has long black hair, styled into a ponytail; she has magenta eyes and is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, dark grey cargo shorts and black street trainers. Her wolf tags were on top of her shirt and she had a towel around her neck.

Kayla looks up at the two **"or she could come back right now… Katarina, where have you been?"** The leading female looks up **"Mother I told you I was going to find Skyla. She was in the gym again" **she said with a sigh. Skyla lowers her head **"I apologise Lady Kayla; I hope I haven't caused a problem"**. Kayla shook her head **"don't worry Skyla, you're fine. I know you're just making it so that you can protect my pup" **Skyla nods in response. Kayla looks at Katarina **"come here Kat, the Alpha wishes to speak with you" **Katarina nods and walks over. Alpha looks over at the young female **"hello there" **Kat lowers her head, avoiding eye contact **"hi…" **Alpha raises an eyebrow.

Before Alpha could respond **"Kenzo!" **Skyla jumps in the air while screaming in glee **"Sky, come here!" **Kenzo opens his arms as she runs into him. He lifted her up high while giving her a crushing hug **"Skyla not the time" **Kat sighs. Sai growls slightly **"Kenzo dude stop rubbing it in!"** both of them look down and mumble **"sorry"**. Alpha sighed **"anyway, Katarina I would like you to meet my pup Sai"** he lifts his hand to gesture towards Sai. Sai scratches the back of his head awkwardly **"hi" **Katarina looks away blushing **"hi"**. Alpha smiles at the sight of the two awkward pups **"If I'm correct then, Katarina is the next gen of the gold wolves, making her the Golden Princess" **Katarina groans **"not that again" **Kayla laughs slightly. Sai looks towards Kat **"not to sound insensitive but you don't have that much gold fur?" **Kat smiles **"exactly my point" **Sai smiles back. Kayla walked over to Kat and looked her straight in the eyes **"I don't care what others say, you are well and truly a gold wolf. Never forget that" **Kat smiles **"yes mother"**. Alpha smiled at the mother daughter moment **"Anyway why don't you and Katarina spend some time together Sai? I'm sure your followers would love that" **Skyla and Kenzo beam at the idea **"please master/mistress"** Kat and Sai look at each other **"ok"**.

The four wolf pups decided to go to the cliffs behind the den, that way they could watch the sunset **"those two seems to be enjoying themselves"** Sai points over towards Skyla and Kenzo, who are holding hands watching the sunset over the den. Kat nods **"yeah"** she looks away, Sai notices this **"so, I uh…" **he scratches the back of his head **"you turn 17 tomorrow right? That must be exciting"** Kat looks back at him smiling. Sai smiles **"yeah. What about you then?" **Kat looks in surprise **"me? I have about 6 days. I'm 2 days older than Skyla" **Sai nods in acknowledgment. He then laughs **"funny, I'm 2 days older than Kenzo"** Kat laughs and Sai grins **"you know I quite like that patch of gold in your fur"**. This caused Kat to blush **"thanks. You're not half bad yourself"** Kat's nose twitches*. Sai's checks tint pink slightly **"you know you have a really nice scent"** his nose twitches. Kat giggles **"speak for yourself"** her grin rivals his own. Sai leans in close and rubs his nose against Kat's* **"what do you think about us hanging out some time?"** Sai asks, Kat leans against his chest and closes her eyes **"sure"**.

NOTE:

Nose Twitch: Wolves recognise each other by scent. They can find mates by their scent if they like the others scent enough.

Rubbing noses: A sign of affection

Please favourite and review!

Next chapter: Adulthood

ICEBREAK94 OUT!


End file.
